We Two Freaks
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: I am a freak. Nobody pays attention to me except for the few friends I have. Only thing is, none of them are as weird as me. Well, until I meet Ruby Rose: a girl who skipped a grade and is known as a 'brain child.' We understand each other. We know what pain we are going through. We are two freaks. (Characters include Ruby Rose, Issei, Leafa, and others)


**Hello. SK49 Productions here.**

 **So anyways, I remembered my freshman year back so long ago. It was pretty harsh on me, in all ways possible. I decided to turn it to a story, but with characters from all medias instead. I got that one from my girlfriend (I'll mention her later).**

 **You'll notice that my friends that I'll mention are replaced my anime/cartoon/etc. characters. I'll explain who got chosen and why later.**

 **Final thing: my name will get changed to something else, but just know that the name I'll use form myself (Marco) is just as laughable as my real name.**

 **AN: I own almost nobody in this fic. Just myself.**

Chapter 1: Freak

Big Juniper High School. One of the greatest schools in the country, they say.

Yep. I'll _totally_ fit in.

Last year, I wasn't very popular, but I got some decent respect. But now?

I'm just another ant to be looked over, stepped on, or hated.

I am a freak.

I'm not really ugly, to be honest. I'm just a ridiculous nerd and geek. Nobody likes to talk to me unless they want a whole lecture why SAO II fudged up when Yuuki came into play.

On campus, I see everybody go into their respective groups: Animes, Cartoons, Movies, and Books. I fit in with none of them. I am ignored by all.

I have two friends I know for a fact go to Big Juniper: Ash and Issei. Well, I'm not sure if Ash will show. He's been homeschooled for his whole life. But Issei I can count on. I know that another kinda-friend of mine, Leafa, goes here. But we don't talk much, so I can't call her an official friend.

The clock ticks. I check my watch. Almost time for school to officially start.

I wonder if there is another freak out there like me. But it's doubtful. Boy or girl. Even so, I don't think they would appreciate being called a freak and leave, making me a freakier freak than a normal freak… not to be rude to them, of course.

The bell rings. I head into class.

The first elective I chose was Guitar. The teacher is a guy I think is an Anime. He plays for us for the whole period and gives us the boot when the bell rings for next period.

Gym. I hate it so very much. I thought I would get a bit stronger from the Krav Maga classes I've been taught for over a year now. But no. I'm still simply skinny. Unathletic. Not even at least a weak lady magnet.

I'm a magnet that has no pull.

Biology. Like my last two years of science back in middle school, it is the noisiest period of all. These kids just keep blabbering on and on. It goes on for the whole period.

Math is something to like a bit for me. I hate doing math, but it's the easiest thing in my world. I solve a few questions and leave for lunch.

I eat my mini-pizza and hear someone sit next to me.

"Hey, Leafa," I greet.

"Hi… um… Marco?" she asks.

I resist the urge to facepalm. But then again, we barely know each other. And why would she, an actually really good fighter in Krav Maga, know me well?

Leafa is an Anime. Long, blond hair turned to a sharp ponytail held by a green-white flower. Green eyes and light skin. An outfit that was the same color as her 'hairband.' She was pretty, but we didn't have any feelings for each other. Well, it was obvious she didn't.

We still make small talk. Just a few questions like, 'How was your summer' or 'How many times did your family drag you into a party.'

The bell rings and English will begin. Leafa and I have the same teacher, so we attempt to go there together. However, I walk too slowly and the taller kids get in my way.

I somehow make it with a minute to spare. I look at the seating chart on the board and sit in a small corner. Unfortunately, a few kids, a Book and two Cartoons, sit near me and surround me.

The teacher, I think her name is Mrs. Trian, starts up attendance.

"Teresa Agnes!"

Teresa says, "Here!"

I wait for my name, and prepare for the worse…

"Marco Kartidor!" Mrs. Trian calls.

"POLO!" most of the class shouts.

I feebly put my face to the desk and raise my hand.

It happened all of the time. Whenever a teacher called my name, some numbskull (or sometimes, numbskulls) shouts Polo. No matter how many times I tell them my last name is Kartidor, they always do it anyway.

I don't appreciate my name being messed around with. Nobody seems to care.

I sigh, and something comes up.

"Ruby Rose!"

"Here!"

The voice was unusually young. I look over at where the voice came from.

The girl is pretty short. Black hair with a reddish tint. Silver eyes. Light skin. An outfit like an evil Little Red Riding Hood.

I think back. I had studied who was in my class, scanning for familiar faces, and nobody came up except for Leafa, who had been talking to a friend. This girl, Ruby, had been sitting alone herself.

Everybody starts murmuring. Nobody seems to recognize her. This is saying something, because there is at least one person per middle school in each class.

Then some guy asks from all the way across the room, "Wait, aren't you that dorky seventh grader? What are you doing here?"

Trian tells him, "Let's talk about this after attendance, okay?"

However, Ruby says, "I… skipped a grade."

The guy laughs and shouts, "Hey, everybody! We have a brain child in here!"

Almost everybody laughs along with him. Ruby gets pink in the face.

I had never gotten laughed at as hard as this. Wait, never mind. There was one moment…

I shake it out of my head. I didn't need to relive that moment.

Well, looks like I found a fellow freak… erm… nerd or geek. I wonder if we could be friends.


End file.
